The Warm Hours
by Sokolin
Summary: Mini-fic. AU Amnésie. Eren se réveille après plusieurs semaines de coma et tente de reprendre sa vie où il l'a arrêtée, les deux dernières années de sa vie totalement rayées de sa mémoire. Il se retrouve dans la peau de quelqu'un qu'il ne reconnaît plus et qui n'a plus aucun souvenir de ce qui est, sûrement, la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.
1. No Memories Left

**MARDI, MI-OCTOBRE**

**19, Avenue de la Garnison – 5****ème**** étage**

"C'est ici."

C'était un petit appartement, modeste mais confortable, et décoré avec le cœur. La première chose qu'il vit fut le tableau d'affichage suspendu entre le canapé et la table ronde de la cuisine. Il s'étendait sur un bon mètre et demi et était recouvert de photos du trio, jeunes, adolescents, et les plus récentes, celles qu'Eren ne se souvenait pas avoir vécues. Autour, des photos de ses parents, du chat qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir, d'amis de la famille comme Hannes, un peu plus jeune que sa mère, qui en avait toujours pincé pour elle. Il y avait son père un peu plus jeune, avant de laisser pousser ses cheveux, mais avec ses éternelles lunettes sur le nez; il y avait des amis de lycée d'Eren dont il ne se rappelait que du visage puéril (qui sûrement n'avaient pas changé) de ces années insouciantes. Il y avait des tickets de concerts auxquels il ne se souvenait pas avoir assisté, des billets de train et d'avion dans des villes différentes qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir pris. Tout semblait flou comme si quelqu'un avait vécu ces instants à sa place en empruntant son corps. Heureusement, pourtant, ses souvenirs ne s'arrêtaient que deux ans environ auparavant, et il était toujours capable de sentir la force de son amour pour ses parents, ou celle de son amitié pour Armin et Mikasa. Cette dernière se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte toujours ouverte, aussi patiente que d'habitude. Armin n'avait pas pu venir car il était environ dix-sept heures et il était un élève assidu à ses cours de médecine. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir étudié quoi que ce soit mais qu'Armin ait mis dans les pieds dans des études aussi sérieuses ne l'étonnait pas. Quoi qu'il en soit il venait de sortir de l'hôpital après deux longues semaines de coma et des jours entiers à récupérer après son réveil. Ses parents avaient voulu le mener jusqu'ici mais il avait insisté pour y aller seul - cependant, la présence de Mikasa était difficilement dispensable compte tenu du fait qu'il ne savait plus où il habitait.

Quelque chose heurta doucement ses chevilles et Eren baissa la tête pour trouver un chat à ses pieds, blanc tâché de noir ou bien peut être le contraire. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se baisser et de s'accroupir devant l'animal, encore jeune et petit, et au moment où il tendait la main pour inviter le chat à sentir son odeur, Mikasa parla derrière lui.

"C'est Beanie. Armin et moi l'avons nourri durant ton absence."

Eren hocha la tête plus pour lui-même que pour son amie et laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres quand le chat vint de frotter avec tendresse contre sa paume. Contrairement à Mikasa, Eren adorait les chats; mais c'étaient les seuls animaux qu'il tolérait. Des chiens, il était terrifié, quant au reste, il s'en fichait bien. Les chats, c'était une décision raisonnable. Eren savait qu'il avait toujours voulu en avoir un pour lui, et apprendre qu'il avait finalement, rayé cet objectif de sa liste lui réchauffa le cœur. A l'évidence il avait accompli pas mal de choses depuis le lycée, il avait essayé de grandir aussi. C'était rassurant de s'en rendre compte, car se réveiller immature dans la peau de quelqu'un de bientôt vingt ans aurait été problématique.

Eren se redressa et Mikasa l'imita, fermant la porte derrière elle. Ils échangèrent un regard doux, rassurant, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, même enfants; puis Mikasa commença à préparer du café et un chocolat chaud pour Eren (car Seigneur il détestait le café presque autant que les jours de pluie), et il apprit qu'il n'avait du café dans ses placards que pour prévenir les visites de ses amis. Il faisait frais dehors, il commençait à faire gris aussi. Eren n'avait pas de cheminée, ni quoi que ce soit qui s'en rapproche (il avait déjà à peine le nécessaire : une chambre, une salle de bain et une pièce principale qui mêlait la cuisine et l'aire du salon), seulement un appareil étrange qu'il aurait pu assimiler à un ventilateur, mais c'était en réalité un chauffage portable en plus des radiateurs (qui d'après Mikasa étaient sacrément insolents). Ils passèrent bien une bonne heure ainsi, assis autour de la table de chêne d'Eren, parlant du passé qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il avait tellement de questions et si peu de réponses.

"Qu'est-ce que j'étudie ?" Demanda-t-il après avoir avalé la dernière gorgée de son chocolat chaud (qui s'était retrouvé plus froid qu'autre chose le temps d'être bu).

Mikasa fit mine de réfléchir.

"Tu es en deuxième année d'art. On a toujours voulu t'inciter à t'inscrire là-bas, mais tu as toujours refusé. Pour une raison que j'ignore tu as changé d'avis l'été après le lycée." Elle fit une pause, mystérieuse et pensive, et Eren se demanda ce qui avait pu arriver pour qu'il change d'avis après avoir repoussé les conseils de ses deux meilleurs amis. "L'année a déjà commencé."

Instinctivement, Eren chercha autour de lui un indice quelconque sur le mois de l'année qu'il était. Curieusement, il n'avait eu conscience depuis son réveil que des jours de la semaine (on était mardi), et un instant de panique l'étreignait à l'idée d'avoir gaspillé trop de temps, trop de semaines à ne rien faire.

"Octobre," glissa Mikasa en tenant sa seconde tasse de café entre des mains, l'index glissé dans la poignée de porcelaine.

Eren la remercia du regard et laissa Mikasa lui parler de choses futiles. Combien il détestait faire son lit tout seul, puisque qu'il était double et qu'il disait toujours les draps trop grands. Généralement, apprit-il, Mikasa lui donnait un coup de main. Il découvrit aussi bien d'autres choses: comme son karma exécrable qui lui valait toujours une coordination inexistante avec les conditions météorologiques, et le nombre de jours où Eren avait dû rater ses cours parce que fiévreux d'avoir défié la pluie. Aussi, comment Beanie était littéralement le seul être vivant qu'il tolérait et à quelle fréquence il tombait dans les escaliers, peu importe où. Comment il aimait dessiner (seul, au chaud, avec de la musique - chez lui ou dans un café d'étudiants près de l'université), ses plats favoris, qui changeaient sans cesse compte tenu du fait qu'Eren changeait inlassablement d'avis sur tout (sauf la pluie, les chiens et le café). Il aimait le bleu lagon, les films clichés, les documentaires tard le soir même s'il refusait de se l'admettre. Il aimait les chips (passion malsaine et commune avec son amie Sasha, dont il ne se rappelait vaguement que la frimousse joueuse en cours d'histoire, toujours en train de manger même dans les situations les plus étonnantes), il aimait visiblement les tons reposants comme le blanc, le beige, crème et bien d'autres, dans lesquels son appartement était décoré malgré tous ses meubles et des affaires colorés (aucun n'étant assorti à l'autre). Il faisait ses courses à la supérette en bas de la rue et aimait aller écouter de la musique au magasin de disques pas loin d'ici (cinq minutes en chaise roulante, facile). Ses habitudes, sa routine lui étaient étrangers, mais il fut tout de même rassuré sur des choses qui n'avaient pas changé : Eren dormait toujours avec plusieurs oreillers, il avait toujours froid aux mains mais oubliait toujours d'emporter des gants, se trompait toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de pousser et de tirer les portes vitrées, mouillait toujours sa brosse à dents avant de l'utiliser et continuait de se rendre aux toilettes sans avoir rempli le stock de papier de toilette. Au fond, Eren était toujours le même.

Mikasa s'en alla après avoir été certaine que tout irait bien pour lui. Eren avait le même téléphone depuis son avant dernière année de lycée et donc, y était familier, même si le fond d'écran qu'il avait pris avec Armin à café inconnu, un soir, était une chose supplémentaire qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Il connaissait toujours le numéro de Mikasa, celui d'Armin et de sa mère (son père n'en ayant pas), et les plus grosses inquiétudes de Mikasa étaient balayées par cette réalisation. Eren était un grand garçon mais la dernière fois qu'il se souvenait avoir vécu quelque chose, il avait encore dix-sept ans. Il avait fait un long chemin depuis et tout ce qu'il avait assimilé était oublié. Difficile d'ignorer ça.

Vers vingt-et-une heures, Eren alluma la chaîne hi-fi et laissa le cd qui s'y trouvait se mettre en marche. Il ne connaissait pas ce groupe mais il aimait bien. Un coup d'œil à la pochette sur le meuble de la chaîne lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de _City And Colour_, et il posa l'objet sur la pile d'autres disques déjà présents. Eren n'avait pas mangé mais il n'avait pas faim, et après avoir fait le tour de son appartement et s'être familiarisé avec son ordinateur portable, Eren se laissa tomber sur son canapé. La télévision était en marche mais le son coupé, et il se voyait bercé par la mélodie reposante de la musique qui emplissait son petit appartement. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, un iPhone qui avait déjà deux ans et une petite liste de _pocs _derrière lui. Néanmoins quand il le déverrouilla, allongé sur le dos, il n'y reconnut rien. Ni les applications, ni le second fond d'écran, ni quoi que ce doit d'autre. _The Golden State_ passa à travers les petites enceintes et Eren entreprit de jeter un coup d'œil à la pellicule de photos de son téléphone. Il posa le pouce sur l'icône familière et quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite, d'appréhension. Il cliqua sur la photo la plus vieille et reconnut le visage de Mikasa caché sa main dont les ongles étaient vernis en rouge. Elle détestait être prise en photo - même si elle savait mettre ça de côté pour les bons souvenirs avec Armin et lui. Il trouva des horaires de train, des photos plus ou moins drôles, des passants dans la rue, un client assis de dos dans un café et dont il avait pris en photo le derrière dénué de tissu.

Eren rit à plusieurs reprises, tantôt soulagé de voir qu'il photographiait toujours des choses inutiles, tantôt adouci par la vue de ses meilleurs amis sur les photos. Il trouva Reiner, Sasha, Connie, aussi, dont l'allure avait visiblement changé, et le tout dans des endroits qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il vit une photo qu'il avait prise en plein cours à l'université, montrant lui et Connie en train de grimacer avec des élèves concentrés en arrière-plan. Quel cours c'était, il ne savait pas - il ne savait même pas qu'il avait un cours en commun avec Connie. (Mais tant mieux.) Quand Eren fit glisser son pouce sur l'écran pour faire apparaître la prochaine photo, en revanche, il resta perplexe face à ce qui lui fit face. Un type, de dos, dont il avait pris la photo à son insu de toute évidence. Il chercha l'erreur quelque part - photo accidentelle ou bien, comme le type du café, dans un but humoristique, mais rien. Il ne trouva rien. C'était un dos fort et pourtant maigre qui se dessinait sous un t-shirt sombre à manches longues. L'arrière du crâne de l'inconnu était rasé à la militaire mais des mèches noires tombaient du haut de sa tête et le cachaient à moitié. Eren haussa les épaules, ça ne devait pas avoir bien d'importance s'il ne s'en souvenait pas (pensée stupide puisqu'il avait oublié jusqu'au tiroir dans lequel il mettait ses sous-vêtements et ce n'était pas une chose qu'il voulait demander à Mikasa même s'il savait qu'elle pourrait lui répondre sans problème). Beanie sauta sur le canapé, et, ronronnant sans raison, marcha jusqu'à lui. Il fraya son museau sous son bras gauche et tout en levant ce dernier pour laisser le chat s'y nicher, Eren fit apparaître les photos suivantes. Jusque-là rien d'anormal. Mais cinq photos plus tard, il trouva le même type pris de dos, mais de profil, cette fois. Et il semblait sourire d'un air moqueur. Qui était-ce ?

Eren passa à la suivante, et encore à la suivante, mais c'était une suite de photos dont l'étranger était toujours le sujet. Il semblait en être conscient cependant puisqu'en fronçant les sourcils, il s'approchait de l'appareil cliché après cliché, levant la main et les yeux brillant d'une lueur joueuse. Il remarqua des disques derrière lui, et un néon lumineux accroché au mur, en forme de bémol. Sa main s'approcha de l'objectif pour finalement le couvrir et les photos s'arrêtaient là. Eren regarda la main, sombre et floue, dont il ignorait le propriétaire, et finit par verrouiller le téléphone en le jetant à ses côtés, ignorant le chat qui s'agitait contre son flanc.

Il aurait pu demander à Mikasa ou à Armin qui cet étranger était, mais il avait la sensation qu'il était temps qu'il se mette à chercher des réponses tout seul, sans leur aide. Eren n'aimait être dépendant de personne après tout. Alors il ferma les yeux, soupira, et inspira l'odeur reposante autour de lui, odeur reposante, oui, mais totalement inconnue.

C'était frustrant. Eren n'avait pas sommeil. Pas ici. Il ne reconnaissait pas les murs, ni les photos, ni les mélodies. Rien n'avait de sens. Plus de repère. Il savait uniquement trois choses : il s'appelait Eren Jaeger, il avait dix-neuf ans, il était amnésique et il y avait trop de choses qui attendaient d'être souvenues.


	2. Home Is In Your Arms

**JEUDI, MI-OCTOBRE**

**18 :22, au magasin de disques **

Chaque amnésie est suivie d'un laps de temps durant lequel on essaie de se souvenir. C'est la chose la plus normale, dit-on, mais pour Eren Jaeger, c'était plus encore qu'un simple rituel post-traumatique. Il voulait savoir les secrets qu'il avait cachés avant de les oublier il voulait retrouver ces phrases murmurées qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour prononcées. Ce n'était pas une situation qu'il pouvait confier à Mikasa, ni même à Armin, qui, aussi compréhensif soit-il, n'était pas en mesure de l'aider de ce côté-là. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire était aller sur les traces de son passé. Aller là où, apparemment, il se rendait boire ce qu'apparemment il buvait regarder ce qu'il avait l'habitude de regarder.

Le médecin, Dr. Shadis, un type hostile mais compétent, avait bien précisé qu'on ne savait pas ce qui se passerait. Si, un jour ou l'autre, il recouvrerait la mémoire. Chaque cas était différent de l'autre, chaque situation changeait et rien ne pouvait être calculé à l'avance, ni les risques, ni les chances de récupérer. Grisha, le père d'Eren, lui avait conseillé de se rendre chez un psychologue spécialisé en traumas pour l'aider à s'y « retrouver » (avait-il dit), mais il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Sa mémoire était perdue, il en avait conscience, comme si l'on avait recouvert une partie de sa vue d'un filtre noir pour lui obstruer la vision. Il ne luttait pas, cependant. Il se laissait faire, il se laissait couler le long des souvenirs qu'il lui restait, avec l'espoir incertain de ressentir une sensation de familiarité ici et là. C'est sûrement dans cet espoir qu'Armin l'emmena au magasin de disques qu'il semblait apprécier, mais à chaque endroit où Eren posait les yeux, il voyait les choses pour la première fois. Encore et encore.

"Tu voulais toujours m'y trainer mais chaque fois je te disais que j'étais trop occupé," soupira Armin en examinait le derrière d'une pochette, un tube des années 90, de ce qu'Eren pouvait voir de là.

C'était la fin de la journée et tous les deux s'étaient rendus à leurs cours respectifs. Ils avaient fait un détour à un café en sortant de l'université, et Armin avait insisté pour lui montrer le refuge d'Eren, celui dont il ne se souvenait même pas. Il n'était pas sûr d'un jour pouvoir voir un refuge en cet endroit, aussi calme et sécurisant soit-il, il ne le voyait plus du même œil.

"Toi, trop occupé ?" Eren fit mine de rire mais son sourire était sincère. Armin, quant à lui, replaça timidement une mèche blonde derrière son oreille. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussé depuis le lycée, et ils effleuraient ses épaules maintenant. Eren avait été surpris à son réveil, mais il était venu à la conclusion que ça lui allait bien. "Peu importe," fit-il dans un soupir. "Il m'aura fallu tomber dans le coma pour y aller avec toi."

Armin se mit à rire, mais tout bas, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Eren se tut pour laisser ses yeux vagabonder dans sa direction, et quand Armin leva les siens vers lui, Eren eut le temps de repérer une vague lueur de culpabilité dans les billes bleues qui le regardaient. C'était bref et à peine perceptible, mais c'était là. Armin détourna le regard, Eren baissa les yeux sur le bac de disques qu'il avait dans les mains, et chacun laissa le sujet leur glisser sous les pieds. Les choses étaient encore trop étranges, et d'une certaine façon, Eren avait l'impression d'être un étranger.

"Jean est toujours aussi lourd avec Mikasa ?" demanda Eren d'une voix pensive tout en faisant défiler les pochettes entre ses doigts.

Armin rit doucement. "Aussi lourd qu'avant, sinon plus. Mais maintenant que Mikasa a conscience de ce qui se passe, ça va dans les deux sens. Elle le charrie dès qu'elle en a l'occasion." Eren réagit de la même manière, amusé par le souvenir encore un peu flou d'un Jean Kirschtein immature et nerveux, obsédé par Mikasa et toutes les qualités qu'il lui trouvait (certaines sorties de nulle part).

Eren attrapa du bout des doigts un vieil album d'occasion de The Cure. Il se souvenait de ce groupe, il savait qu'il l'avait déjà écouté, mais il ne se rappelait plus de son avis sur eux. Il le reposa, pensif, et tomba sur un autre album, un album de Nat King Cole. Classique.

Il n'écoutait déjà plus quand Armin se remit à parler, et tout en souriant calmement, leva les yeux vers son ami. Mais ce qui attira son regard, cette fois, ne fut pas le visage songeur de son meilleur ami, ni le rouge sur ses joues lié à peu importe ce qu'il était en train de lui dire, mais sur un bémol lumineux accroché au mur. Il ne se passa qu'une seconde entre l'instant où il reconnut ce symbole comme étant celui qu'il avait vu sur une de ses propres photos, et l'instant où quelque chose tomba lourdement à sa droite. Il tourna la tête si violemment qu'il en eut presque mal – et tomba nez à nez avec un type aux cheveux noirs, un carton rempli de vieux disques tombé à ses pieds.

Si l'horreur était une odeur, alors elle sentait mauvais, très mauvais. Car Eren venait d'ouvrir grand les yeux en réalisant que le personnage sans nom qui lui faisait face était le sourire anonyme sur les photos. Mais qui était-ce ?

L'inconnu lui rendit un regard vide, pourtant plein de terreur, comme si le trouver là était la pire chose qui puisse arriver. Il ne prit pas la peine de ramasser les disques et, ses bras ballants, se contenta de regarder Eren sans savoir quoi faire. Il se demanda même s'il respirait encore, et la pâleur de son visage était presque inhumaine. De l'autre côté du rayon, Armin ne parlait plus, du moins, il n'entendait plus rien. Il y aurait pu y avoir une bombe derrière lui qu'Eren n'aurait pas cillé.

"Eren ?" C'était une voix hésitante, une voix sceptique, celle qui refuse d'y croire. Mêlée d'espoir et de tristesse, comme si toutes les émotions naissaient en même temps et qu'il ne savait plus vers laquelle se diriger. Laquelle choisir. Pour Eren, en tout cas, le choix était vite fait : l'incompréhension se lisait sur ses traits et dans ses yeux, une lueur perdue, celle qui disait « aide-moi à me souvenir ». De sa vie, Eren ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour entendu cette voix, et il était presque certain que dans le cas contraire, il s'en serait souvenu. C'était une voix grave et pleine de vibrations, comme si elle chantait un air sombre et délicat. Elle était effrayée, neutre et séduisante à la fois, et Eren ne savait plus quoi en penser.

Pendant quelques secondes – qui lui parurent horriblement longues – il sentit la chaleur lui picoter la peau, dans son dos, sur son torse, sur sa nuque… Il brûlait vif et pourtant, il faisait froid. Finalement, l'inconnu laissa un Eren perdu, la bouche entrouverte et démunie de mots, pour ramasser le bazar à ses pieds, et puisqu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de mieux, Eren s'accroupit à son tour pour l'aider à ranger. Quand il réalisa qu'on était venu l'aider – non, qu'_Eren _était venu l'aider – il leva la tête juste assez longtemps pour croiser ses prunelles Caraïbes, et s'empressa de reprendre son travail en silence, mal à l'aise autant qu'irrité. Eren laissa un altruisme naturel prendre possession de ses bras, qui ramassaient par paires les albums étalés à leurs pieds, alors qu'il aurait dû sortir prendre l'air pour retrouver la respiration qu'il avait perdue. Finalement, Eren stoppa ses gestes, et ce n'est que lorsque sa voix résonna, douce et innocente, que le type en face de lui l'imita.

"On se connaît, non ?" Eren venait de souligner l'évidence – mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Evidemment qu'ils se connaissaient. Il l'avait pris en photo à plusieurs reprises et avait même volé son sourire, qu'il n'avait pas l'air de porter beaucoup, vu l'expression de son visage, et il connaissait son prénom, alors qu'Eren ne le lui avait jamais donné jusqu'ici. Donc, oui, ils se connaissaient. Mais à part ça, la seule chose dont il était certain, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Quoi faire. C'était comme écouter une chanson avec l'étrange impression de l'avoir déjà entendue, mais sans jamais parvenir à trouver si c'était le fruit de son imagination ou un souvenir oublié.

Mais à sa grande surprise, malgré l'évidence, l'inconnu nia les faits. "Hm, non, je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre." Il évitait toujours soigneusement son regard et avait repris sa tâche, et Eren finit par faire de même après quelques secondes de silence. Quel intérêt y avait-il à le persuader du contraire ? il avait bien entendu son nom sortir de sa bouche, et même sans ça, il avait la certitude qu'il s'agissait du même homme que sur les photos. Les deux ramassèrent les derniers albums et se redressèrent.

L'inconnu lui jeta un regard nerveux et se gratta le derrière de l'oreille, tenant le carton de son autre bras, maintenu contre son flanc. "Hm, ouais, merci, j'suppose," et comme ça, il se retourna. Sans un mot, sans une explication. Eren se tourna vers Armin mais celui-là mettait un point d'honneur à regarder ailleurs, et il eut la certitude que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Le type disparut derrière un rayon et quand il essaya de jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction, s'empressa de détourner les yeux une fois de plus en réalisant qu'Eren l'observait toujours. Il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière une porte réservée au personnel, et Eren, troublé, laissa ses yeux scanner le vide. Il venait de se passer quelque chose d'important, il en était sûr, mais il savait aussi que personne n'allait lui expliquer quoi.

Dans le silence maintenant embarrassant dans la boutique, il attrapa l'album de Nat King Cole qu'il avait posé avant d'aider l'employé, et se dirigea vers la caisse d'un air frustré. Il décida d'ignorer cet incident jusqu'à nouvel ordre, persuadé qu'Armin n'était pas la personne qui allait lui fournir des réponses. Il pouvait toujours prétendre ne pas avoir reconnu ces prunelles, ni avoir entendu son prénom prononcé par cette voix si grave, ni même avoir senti cette drôle de chaleur dont il ne connaissait pas la source. Il pouvait toujours prétendre, juste pour l'instant.

* * *

**SAMEDI SOIR**

La télévision était en marche mais Eren ne l'écoutait pas. Comme la plupart du temps, Mikasa avait frappé à la porte et n'était plus partie, mais ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire. Il n'était plus l'ami de la solitude ces temps-ci. Une pizza était posée sur la table basse devant eux, mais Eren n'y avait toujours pas touché. Il était trop occupé à penser, comme les trois quarts du temps. D'un geste frustré, il repoussa son carnet de croquis et laissa le crayon de bois rouler sur le papier avant de se loger entre le canapé et sa cuisse.

"Mikasa ?" L'intéressée tourna la tête dans sa direction, alerte, et haussa un sourcil interrogateur quand elle trouva un visage sérieux et plein d'attentes. Il avait déjà essayé d'en parler avec Armin, de ce qui s'était passé, mais n'avait récolté qu'un innocent "de quoi tu parles ?" Mikasa n'était pas le genre de personne à mentir, au mieux, à cacher les choses, mais elle ne mentait jamais. Armin mentait, oui – quand il trouvait cela nécessaire. C'était sûrement cette différence entre ses deux meilleurs amis qui pourrait le mener quelque part. Alors, il essaya. "Si je te pose une question sur mon passé, est-ce que tu me répondras honnêtement ?"

"Qui c'est ?"

Mikasa sembla se raidir, mais elle ne refusa pas et le laissa parler, après s'être tournée davantage dans sa direction, un genou replié contre sa poitrine, appuyée contre l'accoudoir au bout du canapé. Après être sûr d'avoir le feu vert, Eren plongea sa main dans la poche de son jean et après s'être battu pour l'y extirper, déverrouilla son téléphone d'une main nerveuse. Il ouvrit ses photos et fit défiler la pellicule jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il opta pour la photo où il avait surpris l'inconnu en train de sourire, tourné de profil mais bien distinct, et tendit le bras vers Mikasa. Il eut le temps de voir ses sourcils se froncer et ses yeux se faire plus féroces, avant qu'elle ne s'appuie derechef contre le dos du canapé.

Eren, persuadé qu'elle refusait de lui répondre tout comme Armin l'avait fait, commença à s'énerver. Il ne savait plus qui appeler pour avoir des réponses, puisque visiblement il n'était pas capable de se les procurer lui-même. Tout sur son téléphone semblait inconnu – les contacts, les noms, les messages, les adresses, les photos. Il n'y avait plus que ses parents, ses amis d'enfance et ses plus proches amis, ceux-là même qui refusaient de répondre à ses questions désespérées. Eren monta le ton, frustré par le silence de Mikasa, qui regardait maintenant quelque part entre la télévision et le mur, comme si elle réfléchissait.

"…n'avez pas idée de ce que ça fait ! Tu pourrais au moins me le dire. Armin a fait comme si de rien n'était et –"

"C'est ton petit ami."

"Sérieux Mikasa, c'est –" Il sembla marquer une pause comme si tout son corps en même temps avait été stoppé sur demande de son cerveau. Ses gestes indignés flottèrent dans l'air, figés, et sa bouche ne laissa plus sortir aucun son jusqu'à ce qu'il se reprenne.

"Quoi ?" Eren n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris, de toute façon.

"C'est ton petit ami," répéta Mikasa d'une voix neutre.

C'est là, dans ce silence presque irréel, qu'Eren se mit à rire. Mikasa se fit plus sérieuse et le foudroya du regard ; et il cessa immédiatement, comprenant qu'il n'y avait aucune plaisanterie là-dedans. Pour une fois qu'on lui répondait – et pourtant il était encore plus perdu.

"Quoi ?" C'était tout ce qu'il était capable de dire. Il sembla chercher ses mots face aux yeux patients de Mikasa, qui attendaient qu'il formule ses pensées. "Mais – que – hein ?" Eren lâcha son téléphone pour prendre sa tête entre ses mains et laissa passer un grognement frustré. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. D'ailleurs, selon ses derniers souvenirs, il aimait les filles ! C'est sûrement le premier argument qui lui vint. "Mais – je suis pas gay !"

Mikasa haussa les épaules. Son visage ne laissait rien paraître mais il continua de le fixer, comme pour y déceler quelque chose. Du sarcasme, de l'amusement, de la tristesse. Rien. Le néant. Comme sa mémoire.

"Il s'appelle Levi."

Eren fronça les sourcils. "Tu le connais ?"

"Plus ou moins." Elle fit une pause, comme si elle hésitait à continuer, et attrapa le coussin à ses côtés pour le tripoter nerveusement entre ses doigts. "Je ne l'ai jamais apprécié en tout cas. On se disputait souvent à son sujet. Ni Armin ni moi n'approuvions le fait que vous vous voyiez, cependant, tu as quand même continué."

Elle semblait légèrement sombre, comme si elle était partagée entre la colère et la culpabilité. Eren avait trop de questions pour savoir laquelle poser, et après une minute de silence, toussa péniblement.

"Il était une mauvaise influence pour toi. Et vous vous disputiez beaucoup trop à mon goût. Tu m'en as beaucoup voulu pour ça, mais c'était réciproque." Elle se tut, avant d'ajouter, "ce type n'est pas fréquentable."

Eren tenta de calmer les battements effrénés de son coeur et de réfléchir correctement. Il ne lui avait pas semblé mauvais quand il l'avait rencontré, mais il fallait dire qu'ils n'avaient passé qu'une demi-minute dans la même pièce. D'ailleurs il ignorait jusqu'à son nom – Levi – et Eren eut du mal à ignorer le sentiment de malaise qui grandissait dans son estomac. C'était son petit ami et il ignorait même son existence, et il ne l'avait pas reconnu.

C'était trop et Eren se leva du canapé, faisant tomber son crayon sur le sol. Au même moment, Beanie sauta sur le canapé pour prendre sa place. Mais quand Eren passa devant Mikasa, nauséeux et brûlant, celle-ci attrapa son poignet pour le retenir. Il baissa les yeux jusqu'à elle.

"Ce n'est pas tout."

Il attendit la suite, se crispant sous son emprise.

"Tu sais comment tu es tombé dans le coma, pas vrai ?"

Eren hocha la tête.

"Oui, j'ai eu un accident de voiture."

Mikasa resta silencieuse, les yeux plein d'espoir, comme si elle aurait préféré qu'il devine la suite de lui-même. Mais Eren ne réagissait toujours pas, alors elle soupira.

"Eren." Une pause, une hésitation. Un silence. "Tu n'étais pas seul dans la voiture."

Il fronça les sourcils, persuadé d'avoir mal compris. Personne ne lui avait dit ça, après tout. On lui avait dit qu'il avait eu un accident, et Eren en avait conclu qu'il avait été au volant de sa voiture, qui était dans un tel état qu'on avait dû l'emmener en réparations poussées après l'accident. Certes, il ne se souvenait pas avoir passé son permis, mais s'il avait une voiture, alors c'était ce qu'il fallait en déduire.

Le contraire n'était pas envisageable.

"Eren," reprit-elle, ferme. "C'était Levi au volant."

Les mots firent leur effet car Eren se défit de sa poigne et dégagea son bras, irrité. Il avait l'air en colère, mais contre qui, il l'ignorait. Lui-même. Contre elle aussi. Contre Armin, Levi. Le monde entier pour ne rien lui avoir dit. Pour avoir fait… comme si de rien n'était. Et ses parents, savaient-ils ? Avaient-ils été mis dans la confidence, avaient-ils accepté de lui cacher des choses, eux aussi ? Il était en colère, mais plus parce que les événements le dépassaient que parce qu'il rejetait la faute sur quelqu'un. On aurait dû le lui dire, oui. Mais il voulait avaler tout ça avant de s'énerver proprement. Alors il déglutit péniblement et sentant des larmes de frustration pointer le bout de leur nez, trouva son chemin jusqu'à la sale de bain et ferma à clés.

* * *

**23h12**

Quand Eren en sortit, Mikasa était déjà partie. Elle avait nettoyé la table basse, jeté le carton et mis la bonne moitié qu'Eren avait refusée au frigo. La télévision tournait toujours, mais elle passait une émission déjà diffusée, le genre que les familles regardent quand le soleil se couche. Si c'était drôle, alors Eren n'en avait pas conscience – il lui sembla dans l'instant que le plus hilarant était immature. Rien n'avait plus l'air excitant. Tout était irritant, pénible, difficile à accepter. Tout autour de lui était frustrant et il se sentait dans un corps étranger, dans un endroit étranger, tout simplement dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé aux côtés de Beanie, roulé en boule et dormant paisiblement, et après avoir laissé une main songeuse caresser son pelage, il regarda le vieil iPhone que Mikasa avait posé sur la table en rangeant. Quelque part, il aurait aimé qu'elle soit restée, mais il ne pouvait pas nier le soulagement d'avoir le temps de s'entendre penser. Il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier son téléphone pour savoir que Mikasa n'avait ni appelé ni envoyé de message; elle avait toujours été comme ça. Laisser respirer. Elle appellerait sûrement dans la matinée, le lendemain. (Même si appeler un dimanche matin était un sacrilège.)

Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Eren ne fit rien d'autre que de regarder autour de lui. L'horloge qui murmurait, la télévision qui ronronnait, son chat endormi, ses murs remplis des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens. Depuis son réveil, il avait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée de son accident et de son trauma. C'était pas grave, disait-il, parce qu'il savait que le lendemain, tout serait toujours pareil. Mais il avait tort : il n'avait pas prévu que les dégâts étaient bien plus importants que ce qu'on lui avait dit, et la plupart d'entre eux étaient émotionnels. Ce n'était pas un psychologue qu'il lui fallait. C'étaient des instructions. Quoi faire, quand, comment, pourquoi, avec qui. Eren n'était pas seul, et pourtant c'était la première fois qu'il avait la sensation d'être isolé. Isolé de la réalité, de son passé, même de son avenir, parce que les deux étaient indissociables.

Dans un soupir, Eren se pencha pour attraper son téléphone, avant de se laisser tomber lourdement contre le dossier du canapé. Son chat sursauta mais presque immédiatement ferma les yeux, déjà rattrapé par le sommeil. Il baissa le son de la télévision, comme si ça allait l'aider à mieux penser, et déverrouilla son téléphone. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, il faisait défiler les noms de ses contacts d'un coup de pouce, ne cherchant même plus à savoir lesquels il connaissait et lesquels il ne connaissait pas. Il était idiot de croire qu'un jour il arrêterait de se poser la question.

Au bout d'un moment, il vit quelque chose de familier passer et son coeur sauta dans sa poitrine. Il se dépêcha de remonter la liste de quelques noms, et quand celui de Levi apparut à l'écran, dénué de surnom ni de nom de famille, il sentit la frustration revenir au galop. Il était difficile, presque pénible de se dire qu'il ignorait ce qui s'était passé avec Levi. Hier, il aimait encore les filles. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ? Si ça se trouvait, il n'était même plus vierge. Vu comment les choses glissaient hors de contrôle sans qu'il en ait même connaissance, ça n'aurait pas été étonnant. Il prit une grande inspiration et cliqua sur le nom, affichant la page de son contact. Tout comme sur la liste, il n'y avait aucun nom d'inscrit autre que "Levi", et il n'y avait qu'un seul numéro. Pas d'adresse – comme s'il avait l'intention de s'en server, de toute manière… Tss. Il y avait une photo de contact mais elle ne comportait nullement le visage de Levi ; c'était un buste qui tenait une tasse de café (ou Dieu savait quoi) dans les mains. Eren soupira et de sa main droite, se gratta nerveusement le sourcil. Ça ne le grattait pas, en réalité – mais il avait besoin de s'occuper. Il observa le bouton "appeler" et sa gorge se fit sèche. Il se rappelait sans mal de ses deux yeux clairs, puissants malgré le trouble qui l'avait envahi, et chaque fois qu'Eren réalisait qu'ils avaient partagé quelque chose d'intime et que Levi avait fui, blessé et terrifié devant lui, son estomac se faisait douloureux.

Il avait l'impression d'être un monstre. D'après ce qu'avait dit Mikasa, ils se disputaient souvent, et peut-être Eren avait-il était odieux avant l'accident. Peut-être avait-il effacé le tableau de sa vie en tombant dans le coma, réduisant à néant ses rancunes passées et la colère qu'il accumulait depuis. C'était un nouveau départ, qu'on lui disait, et il le croyait – mais il y avait encore quelque chose qui le rattachait à son passé, celui-là même qu'il avait oublié sans même savoir qu'il l'avait vécu. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il avait fait durant ces deux dernières années et quelque part il avait peur de le découvrir ; mais il se remémora les picotements lors de sa rencontre avec Levi, et le malaise grandissait. Il éloigna son pouce du bouton d'appel. Hors de question. Il n'avait rien à dire de toute manière. Il n'allait pas l'appeler et puis lâcher un naturel "hey, alors il paraît qu'on était ensemble mais désolé, je ne me souviens pas de toi".

Si Levi avait été surpris de le voir, c'est qu'il ne l'attendait pas ici. Quelque part il comprenait, maintenant, pourquoi il se rendait toujours à ce magasin de disques. Il était reposant et agréable, et il y avait Levi. Quand son sourire s'insinua dans son esprit, Eren lâcha un grognement frustré lui échapper et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Mais s'il ne voulait pas l'appeler – pouvait-il au moins lui envoyer un message ? Un mail ? Ah, n'importe quoi – qui encore envoyait des mails ? C'était stupide ; d'y penser même en premier lieu. Il n'avait plus rien en commun avec Levi, plus de passé, plus de souvenirs ; et pourtant il avait la sensation qu'il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Comme s'il y était prédestiné. Prédestiné à redevenir celui qu'il était, peu importe comment.

Il appuya sur "nouveau message" et commença à taper quelque chose, avant de s'arrêter, d'effacer et de recommencer. Il effaça derechef et tapa juste "hey", laissant la barre clignoter en attente d'autres mots qui vinrent pas. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Ni même s'il devait dire quelque chose. Sans Mikasa il n'aurait même pas su son nom, et de toute évidence, Levi n'était pas près de répondre à ses questions, à en juger par la manière qu'il avait eu de prétendre s'être trompé.

Il respira doucement, soudainement conscient de l'air qu'il laissait entrer dans ses poumons, et après deux minutes de silence parfait, il tapa quelque chose.

**De : Eren**

**À : Levi**

**On peut se voir ?**

Les doigts tremblants, il jeta son téléphone à ses côtés, incapable de regarder l'écran au cas où il s'allumerait d'un nouveau message. Son coeur battait vite, trop vite peut-être, mais il ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Il patienta en silence, tantôt caressant pensivement Beanie, qui ne réagissait pas, tantôt faisant mine de suivre l'émission à la télévision (sans le son, cependant). Puis, finalement, quelque chose vibra contre sa cuisse, et il sentit son coeur au bord de ses lèvres.

**De : Levi**

**À : Eren**

**Sûr.**

* * *

**23h46**

Eren était certain qu'on lui avait fait faux bond. Il avait conclu avec Levi de le rencontrer au magasin de disques, qu'il devait fermer – mais la porte était fermée, l'écriteau disait que ça l'était bel et bien, et il n'y avait aucune lumière à l'intérieur. Il était assis sur les marches, le coeur battant, comme si chaque seconde était une expérience pénible. Ça l'était peut-être.

Quel idiot il était de penser qu'il aurait dit oui. Levi avait eu l'air froid, après tout, pesant ses mots au milligramme près. (À la syllabe, plutôt.) Il faisait trop froid et Eren avait envie de retrouver le confort factice de son appartement. Il aurait pu attendre le lendemain, après tout, mais la patience n'avait jamais été une de ses qualités. Levi devait le savoir puisqu'il n'avait pas protesté, mais de toute évidence, il s'était fichu de lui. Il lui en voulait certainement. Bordel.

Mais quelque chose se glissa à ses côtés et Eren, assis sur les marches devant la porte, manqua de sursauter. Ce qu'il vit en tournant la tête, fut un type nonchalant, le regard planté devant lui (la route, encore fréquentée par des voitures à cette heure tardive), comme si de rien n'était. Son coeur battit fort, si bien qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir mal. Il avait chaud, tout à coup. C'était trop étrange.

"On avait l'habitude de s'asseoir ici les jours de chaleur, quand il n'y avait aucun client ou presque pas, et que le soleil se couchait au-dessus des immeubles." Levi avait l'air calme, presque pensif, comme s'il prenait soin de traiter ce souvenir avec délicatesse. "C'est sur ces marches qu'on s'est rencontrés. Enfin, sur ce trottoir."

Sur ces mots, Levi tourna la tête vers lui et il se retrouva si proche qu'Eren sentit son coeur sursauter. Troublé par ce visage, à seulement quelques centimètres du sien (il fallait dire que les marches étaient étroites) et par ces deux yeux qui l'observaient sans ciller, Eren s'empressa de regarder la route à son tour, et même lorsqu'il le fit, il sentit toujours le regard de Levi sur lui. Heureusement que l'obscurité cachait le rouge de ses joues, Dieu merci.

"Il pleuvait ce jour-là. Tu n'avais pas de parapluie, comme toujours." Eren sentit un sourire timide naître sur son visage, et il sut que Levi l'avait remarqué. C'était quelque chose qu'Eren reconnaissait aisément chez lui, oublier son parapluie, et c'était quelque part rassurant de savoir qu'il n'était pas complètement quelqu'un de différent. Il y avait encore un peu de lui là-dedans. "J'avais oublié quelque chose à la boutique, il était tard et je l'avais fermée une demie heure plus tôt. Il y avait tous les lampadaires de l'avenue d'allumés, et les voitures roulaient vite en envoyant des volées d'eau derrière elles. Tu étais assis sur les marches et tu avais mis ta ridicule veste, celle avec ce badge des Beatles, sur ta tête pour te protéger de la pluie." Il fit une pause, comme s'il prenait le temps de savourer chaque détail, comme s'il le revivait à chaque seconde. Eren ne regardait plus le lampadaire de l'autre trottoir –il regardait le vide, transporté par ce que Levi lui racontait.

Il l'avait vécu, il l'avait oublié, mais c'était presque comme s'il venait de le revivre à travers ses mots. Si la presence de Levi le rendait nerveux et mal à l'aise, le manqué de timidité chez Levi compensait. La surprise de l'autre jour avait visiblement passé, et c'était un personnage absolument nouveau qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois (enfin, techniquement non). Alors, il le laissa continuer.

"Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je restais planté devant toi, que tu n'avais pas besoin de ma pitié, parce que j'avais un parapluie. Alors j'ai ri en te répondant que tu étais assis devant la porte, et tu es devenu écarlate – il faisait sombre, mais ça se sentait à la manière que tu as eue de te dégager du passage en lâchant un "oh" dans ta barbe."

Eren s'autorisa un coup d'oeil à sa droite et vit que Levi souriait. C'était à lui de regarder la route, maintenant. Mais juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à l'imiter, Levi se tourna vers lui et il croisa ses yeux perçants une nouvelle fois.

"Tu étais vraiment pitoyable, alors je t'ai propose d'entrer pour attendre que la pluie passe. Au moins le temps que je retrouve ce que j'avais oublié. Tu étais fier, tu l'as toujours été, alors au début, tu as grimacé et tu as levé les yeux au ciel comme si je t'avais demandé de te jeter d'un immeuble. Et puis, finalement, tu es entré."

Levi se tut, Eren avait le soufflé coupé ; tout était si réel qu'il pourrait presque croire qu'il s'en souvenait à présent. Mais l'imagination était une amie fourbe et il savait qu'il ne devait pas la croire. Les mots de Levi étaient un récit du passé, mais il n'avait jamais rien vécu de comparable.

Eren aurait dû détourner les yeux mais il se prit à apprécier la lueur sereine dans les yeux de Levi. Alors, il resta tel quel, la peau brûlante malgré le froid, et le coeur éveillé dans sa poitrine, comme s'il avait dormi durant des années.

"Et après ?" osa Eren d'une voix absente.

"Après," reprit Levi en haussant un sourcil moqueur, "tu as trempé la moquette de la boutique et puisque tu étais décidé à ne rien dire, j'ai mis une musique pour détendre l'atmosphère."

"C'était quoi ?" Eren ignorait comment il arrivait à former des mots, mais il avait trop envie de connaître la réponse pour se faire timide. Il en aurait le temps plus tard.

"Nat King Cole, gamin, Nat King Cole," souffla Levi d'un air songeur, avant de citer la chanson, "Smile." Quelque part en lui, Eren remercia le ciel, s'il y avait une présence là-haut, qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'_Unforgettable_, car bordel l'ironie aurait été trop belle (et trop gênante). Inoubliable n'était pas le terme du jour.

Un vague silence suivit avant que Levi, toujours les yeux dans les yeux, ne continue.

"Ensuite, il y a eu Elvis."

Eren fronça les sourcils. "Elvis ?"

"Presley, gamin." Eren tiqua au surnom qu'il employait pour la seconde fois et se demanda si c'était une chose qu'il faisait même avant l'accident. À bien y penser il ne s'était jamais questionné sur l'âge de Levi (il avait d'autres chats à fouetter), mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air trop vieux. Pour sûr, cependant, il était plus âgé que lui. Eren avait encore cette lueur innocente d'enfant dans les yeux. "Un de ses meilleurs titres."

Sur ce, il sortit une boîte de cigarettes de sa poche et en glissa une entre ses lèvres. Il l'alluma en silence, l'attrapa entre ses longs doigts (Eren nota), et commença à chantonner l'air de _Can't Help Falling in Love with You_, les lèvres fermées. C'était une vieille mélodie, comme une berceuse, presque, mais elle était bien plus puissante. Eren sentait son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

Il porta la cigarette à ses lèvres une deuxième fois, expira un petit nuage de fume et se tourna vers Eren.

"Après, tu as commence à te moquer de mes goûts musicaux." Il vit une lueur amusée naître dans le regard de Levi. "Alors je t'ai répondu qu'un vendeur de disques avait pour coutume d'étendre des critères. Que c'était plus sincère. Que vendre des chansons que je n'aimais pas ne m'intéressait pas. Alors tu t'es empressé de me dire qu'on ne pouvait pas aimer tous les styles de musique." Il fit une pause, porta la cigarette à ses lèvres, encore. Souffla. "Je vends de tout sauf de la country et du classique."

"Même du reggae ?" s'exclama Eren sans pouvoir contenir un sourire à l'idée de Levi, si calme et moqueur, écoutant du reggae dans la pénombre de son appartement. Il fumait peut-être plus que des cigarettes, après tout.

"Même du reggae."

"Je ne te crois pas."

Levi sourit. "Non, je t'assure. Les préjugés sont surfaits. Écoute _Red Red Wine _un soir de déprime et tu seras partagé entre l'envie de pleurer de joie et celle de courir à poil dans la rue."

C'était un titre d'UB40, un des seuls qu'Eren connaissait. Quelle chance, un peu plus et il se serait senti bête. À l'évidence, Levi savait de quoi il parlait.

"Et après ?" répéta finalement Eren après que Levi ait pris le temps de fumer.

"La pluie ne s'arrêtait pas et j'avais trouvé ce que je cherchais, alors on est sortis du magasin, j'ai fermé la porte à clés, et puisque tu t'apprêtais à t'asseoir derechef comme un sans abri, je t'ai tendu mon parapluie. Tu as voulu refusé ma charité mais tes yeux trahissaient – tu en rêvais. Alors tu l'as pris sans rien dire et je t'ai salué avant de reprendre ma route."

Sur ces mots, Levi haussa les épaules. Tout semblait si naturel sorti de sa bouche, qu'Eren était presque certain d'avoir vécu deux ans en quelques minutes. Ils avaient épuisé le sujet, et Eren ne savait plus quoi dire, alors tout en évitant de croiser les deux prunelles grises qui vagabondaient dans sa direction, il soupira.

"J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas."

Levi sourit du coin des lèvres. Imperceptiblement.

"Je viens toujours."

Ça semblait comme une promesse, et Eren sentit la chaleur lui revenir.

"En réalité, une amie m'a retardée. J'avais peur que tu sois parti."

Eren vit là l'occasion de faire de l'humour et tout en reprenant et le ton et la forme des mots de Levi, lui glissa un regard amusé.

"Je ne pars jamais."

Levi lui répondit avec un haussement de sourcil.

"Alors, nous avons une promesse."

Le coeur d'Eren battait trop vite pour qu'il ne prenne la peine de réfléchir, alors il ne put répondre. Le silence cependant sembla sceller leurs dires et Eren rougit violemment à l'idée d'avoir une conversation aussi étrange avec quelqu'un qui en savait plus sur lui qu'Eren n'en savait sur lui-même. À tous les coups, il l'avait déjà vu tout nu. Dans ce cas, il n'avait plus grand à cacher.

Il avait déjà appris beaucoup de choses en quelques minutes mais s'il avait décidé de rencontrer Levi, c'était pour obtenir bien plus de réponses que des simples anecdotes. Même s'il retint dans un coin de sa tête de lui demander comment ils se sont rencontrés, la seconde fois.

Eren prit une grande inspiration et regarda ailleurs.

"Alors comme, on était…"

Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'usage du passé et sentit le malaise revenir. C'était déroutant, au final, seuls les souvenirs manquaient – alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais officiellement mis fin à leur relation. Eren se sentait fautif en tout point.

"Ouais," se contenta de dire Levi, mais quand il remarqua l'embarras d'Eren, il attrapa sa mâchoire d'une main forte et tourna sa tête dans sa direction. Leurs visages étaient proches mais il ne chercha pas à se défaire de son emprise (de toute façon même s'il avait essayé il n'était pas sûr d'avoir pu réussir, Levi était fort). "Mais c'est plus compliqué que tu ne le crois, d'accord ?"

C'était censé faire sentir Eren mieux, mais pour le coup, il sentit son estomac se nouer à ses mots.

"Hey." La voix de Levi était ferme, presque autoritaire. Son aîné chercha ses yeux et ne poursuivit que lorsqu'il les eut trouvés. "Je ne sais pas qui t'as parlé de moi, mais il y a sûrement des choses que cette personne-là ignore."

Comme Eren était silencieux, il poursuivit d'une voix grave.

"Je t'interdis de te sentir responsable pour ce qui est arrivé. C'était ma faute." Quand il vit combien les yeux d'Eren étaient perdus, il reprit en soupirant, sans jamais lâcher ses prunelles. "On s'est disputé la nuit de l'accident. Tu avais un peu bu, et moi, j'étais sur les nerfs parce que ce n'était pas une bonne période pour nous. Je faisais le con, tu faisais le con, on faisait de notre possible pour emmerder l'autre et ça marchait à merveille. On a commencé à s'engueuler dans la voiture et –" il se tut, fronçant les sourcils, et poursuivit, "et j'ai eu une seconde d'inattention, et ça a suffi pour perdre le contrôle de la voiture."

Il fit une pause, longue, durant laquelle aucun d'eux ne parla. Eren regardait dans ces yeux d'un gris bleu qui l'étonnerait toujours, et même si au début la poigne de Levi lui faisait mal à la mâchoire, il était trop occupé à analyser ses mots pour noter la présence de sa main.

"Tu aurais pu mourir par ma faute."

Levi haussa ses sourcils, ouvrit grand ses yeux, comme s'il voulait transmettre à Eren tout le sérieux de la situation. Une, deux, trois, quatre secondes passèrent et Eren ne répondait toujours pas. Il ne pouvait pas dire 'je sais,' car, non, il ne savait pas. Il ne pouvait pas dire 'c'est pas grave,' car, non, c'était grave. Il ne pouvait pas non plus dire 'ça ne se reproduira pas,' car ces mots avaient trop de sens pour qu'il en choisisse le bon.

Finalement, Levi lâcha son visage et écrasa sa cigarette contre la marche. Elle était encore bonne mais il n'avait plus envie de fumer. Son sourire avait disparu, il n'était plus qu'un amas d'amertume, et Eren réalisa qu'il avait envie de le voir sourire à nouveau.

"Eren," soupira finalement Levi avant de le regarder. "Quoi que les gens te disent, quoi qu'ils te disent, Eren, il faut que tu saches que je t'aime, d'accord ?" Il y avait de la douleur dans ses yeux et c'était presque trop pénible à regarder. Mais c'était beau, aussi, et Eren, la gorge sèche, ne sut quoi répondre. Dans ce genre de situation, répondre 'moi aussi' aurait été un mensonge et Levi le savait; mais il tenait à ce que ce gamin le sache.

Une minute passa et ils n'avaient toujours rien dit. Chacun regardait les voitures passer, et quelque part, ils avaient retrouvé une certaine paix entre eux deux. La présence de l'autre commençait à être plus agréable que gênante.

"Tu as quel âge ?" demanda Eren.

"Trop d'années," fit Levi, avant de se retourner, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, "et toi ?"

Eren lâcha un "tsk" amusé et se pencha sur le côté pour laisser son épaule cogner amicalement contre celle de Levi.

"J'ai vingt-neuf ans," répondit finalement Levi. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir d'autre sur moi ? Je suis là pour te servir," ajouta-t-il avec une gestuelle militaire.

"Hm," réfléchit Eren. "Pourquoi tu n'étais pas à mon chevet quand je me suis réveillé ? Tu es mon petit-ami après tout."

Instantanément, Levi tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et Eren réalisa son erreur. Enfin, presque erreur. Il avait employé le présent mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas utiliser le passé. Officiellement, c'était toujours le cas. La malchance s'en était simplement mêlée – mais leurs sentiments semblaient légitimes. Eren rougit violemment mais Levi le laissa sans en tenir compte.

"Tes parents et tes amis ne m'ont jamais trop apprécié, pour une raison qui m'échappe," fit-il. "Peut-être parce que je suis plus vieux, que je n'ai pas fait d'études, que mes parents habitent dans un autre Etat et que mon sens de la famille et de l'amitié est à chier." Il souffla. "Tout ça pour dire que quand tu es tombé dans le coma, je m'en suis beaucoup voulu. J'étais persuadé que tu ne te réveillerais pas et pour être honnête, je me suis senti partir avec toi. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais échangé nos places."

Il marqua une pause, Eren écoutait avec attention.

"Le jour où tu t'es réveillé, ton père s'est pointé chez moi avec sa queue de cheval et ses lunettes. Il m'a dit que c'était l'occasion pour toi de redémarrer ta vie et puisque notre relation semblait t'affecter plus que nécessaire, ils m'ont dit que je ferais mieux de te foutre la paix. Bien sûr ils ont dû me prouver que tu n'avais aucun souvenir de moi ; ça faisait presque deux ans qu'on se voyait et j'étais persuadé que si tu te réveillerais, il n'y aurait pas d'amnésie. J'étais sous le choc et je m'en voulais assez pour écouter ton père, même si j'ai toujours eu l'envie irrépressible de lui couper la langue et de la lui foutre dans l'cul."

Levi était sérieux mais Eren ne réprima pas un vague sourire. Il ressentait souvent ça avec son père.

"Quand je t'ai vu –" Levi déglutit. "Quand je t'ai vu au magasin, je croyais rêver. Je ne savais pas comment tu allais et j'aurais tout donné pour le savoir. Mais tu –" il se tut à nouveau, et dut soupirer pour retenir peu importe ce qui montait dans sa gorge. Sa voix perdait de son contrôle et il ne le regardait plus. "Tu ne m'as pas reconnu, évidemment. Ça m'a fait un choc. Ça m'a fait un putain de choc, Eren, de croiser tes yeux et de me dire qu'ils ne m'appartenaient plus."

Levi regarda Eren pour la première fois depuis un moment et Eren ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Mais Levi ignora ses yeux embués et fronça les sourcils d'un air irrité.

"Mais, c'est tout ce que je mérite, pas vrai ? C'est ma faute après tout. Le karma n'a jamais tiré si droit."

Il détourna les yeux et Eren fit quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il ferait un jour – il se jeta dans ses bras pour lui prouver le contraire. Peut-être que s'il avait la rancune de son passé, il lui en voudrait pour ces deux années qu'il lui avait prises. Mais de ce qu'il voyait, Levi n'avait jamais pensé à mal et c'était injuste de le laisser croire que c'était sa faute. C'était simplement une erreur de calcul, un putain de cas supplémentaire sur la liste des "au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment".

Au départ, Eren sentit l'odeur étrangère de Levi, son parfum, l'odeur de ses cheveux, de sa peau, de son cou dans lequel il se nichait comme un enfant effrayé. Puis il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, détendant ses muscles alors que Levi se détendit à son tour, enroulant ses bras musclés autour de sa taille. Il faisait froid, leur contact les réchauffait, mais c'était bien plus – pour Levi, ça signifiait beaucoup. Pour Eren, c'était le début de quelque chose. D'une amitié peut-être. En tout cas, curieusement, il se sentit trop à l'aise pour se dégager et il réalisa dans le silence de la nuit que, pour la première fois depuis des jours, il se sentait enfin chez lui.


	3. He'll Never Stop Trying

Mille excuses. Internet vient de revenir après presque une semaine d'absence, alors on fête ça !

* * *

Quand Eren rouvrit les yeux, il était dans son lit et une lueur dorée éclairait la pièce, traversant le tissu presque transparent des rideaux. Il devait bien être dix heures, mais Eren n'avait pas le courage de se redresser pour vérifier sur son réveil, alors il se contenta de grogner dans le silence reposant de son appartement, plissant les yeux face à l'agressivité de la lumière intruse. Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormi, encore moins d'être allé jusqu'à son lit, et son dernier souvenir était la sensation familière de Bean qui se frottait contre sa jambe alors qu'il était rentré dans son appartement. La nuit dernière avait été mouvementée, gorgée d'émotions, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses souvenirs flous, car son téléphone se mit à sonner sur sa table de nuit. Il se redressa sur les coudes alors que Blood de the Middle East résonnait dans la pièce. C'était sa sonnerie, du moins, celle qu'il avait mise avant de tomber dans le coma. Il ne la connaissait que vaguement, grâce aux maigres fois où son téléphone avait sonné depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, mais avait décidé de la laisser parce qu'elle n'était pas si déplaisante (et n'avait pas eu le courage d'en mettre une autre).

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour parvenir à attraper son téléphone et il n'y eut aucune surprise lorsque le nom de Mikasa s'afficha à l'écran, au-dessous d'une photo d'elle prise à son insu. Elle ne souriait pas, contrairement à la photo qu'il avait visiblement prise de Levi, mais elle semblait ne pas avoir changé d'un pouce depuis ces deux dernières années. Armin avait pris l'habitude de prendre les deux mèches blondes qui encadraient son visage et de les attacher derrière son crâne en une minuscule queue de cheval qui rejoignait le reste de sa chevelure. Il avait une sorte de frange dorée qui lui tombait sur le front et il devait admettre qu'il n'avait jamais paru aussi mature, aussi séduisant, aussi apte à se frayer un chemin vers une vie sentimentale qu'il ne repousserait pas. Mais Armin n'avait jamais trop été porté sur ce genre de choses, tout comme Mikasa, et au final, Eren non plus. Et pourtant il se retrouvait deux ans plus tard, avec un petit-ami – un garçon, qui plus est – plus âgé que lui et dont il ne savait qu'une poignée d'informations.

"Oui," grogna Eren en acceptant l'appel entrant.

"Ça fait plaisir de constater que tu es toujours de bonne humeur au réveil," chantonna Mikasa de l'autre bout du fil. Elle ne chantonnait pas vraiment, mais sa voix trahissait sa satisfaction. Si elle était extrêmement attachée à Eren, elle ne manquait cependant aucune occasion de l'embêter davantage. Ils se le rendaient bien.

"Comment tu sais que je viens de me réveiller ?"

"Eren," soupira-t-elle, et il grimaça à l'exaspération présente dans sa voix, "je te connais depuis que tu as neuf ans. Il est midi passé ; il n'y absolument aucune chance que tu te sois réveillé avant."

Malgré l'irritation qui pointait le bout de son nez, Eren ne retint pas un vague sourire. Il était encore à moitié dans sa brume de sommeil, mais il avait conscience d'à peu près tout autour de lui : les rayons du soleil, le poids au bout du lit – Bean, sans doute –, le bourdonnement léger de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, en provenance de la rue, le souffle de Mikasa, serein et contrôlé, à travers le téléphone… Eren se mit en position assise et ferma les yeux en retenant un soupir. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir dormi si longtemps. En fait, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir dormi tout court. Dans sa mémoire ne flottaient que les souvenirs de la veille, les mots de Mikasa, son visage figé dans l'espace-temps, et celui de Levi quand il avait croisé ses yeux pleins d'honnêteté. C'était peut-être fou, mais quelque part, Eren lui faisait confiance.

"Eren ?"

L'intéressé réalisa qu'il avait glissé hors de la conversation durant une poignée de secondes. Sûrement Mikasa lui avait-elle dit quelque chose, mais devant son silence, sa voix s'était légèrement tendue, comme si elle savait exactement à quoi il s'était mis à penser.

"Hm," lâcha minablement Eren, "désolé, j'ai –" il se stoppa, réalisant qu'il ne savait pas si lui parler de la rencontre de la veille était une bonne idée. Selon ses dires, elle était persuadée qu'avoir à faire avec Levi était une mauvaise chose. "Peu importe."

Mikasa resta silencieuse et après deux brèves secondes, sembla reprendre vie.

"Connie, dégage !"

La voix de ce dernier retentit à sa suite et il ferma derechef les yeux tandis que Mikasa et lui commençaient à échanger une conversation qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Ils étaient colocataires pour des raisons géographiques et financières, mais Connie était définitivement trop peu sérieux pour Mikasa. Après une bonne minute, cependant, le vacarme sembla s'être calmé et la voix de Mikasa, presque essoufflée, retentit à l'autre bout du fil.

"Encore là ?"

Eren hocha doucement la tête avant de se souvenir qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. "Oui."

"Hm – désolée pour …ça."

"Pas grave," soupira Eren. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'appelait et il commençait à devenir profondément irrité. "Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?"

"Ouais," reprit-elle d'une voix vive, comme si ce détail lui était totalement sorti de la tête, et la voix de Connie se rapprocha du téléphone mais Mikasa poursuivit, "on va manger une glace avec Jean. Ça te tente ?"

Il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment une question. En tout cas, la réponse ne serait pas totalement une réponse, car Mikasa avait passé ce coup de fil avec une idée précise en tête (aka faire sortir Eren de son appartement), et elle n'allait pas s'arrêter ici. Eren n'avait pas revu Jean depuis la dernière fois, ce qui, à son dernier souvenir, remontait à deux ans plus tôt. L'appréhension pointa le bout de son nez et dans le silence de sa réponse inexistante, il se demanda s'il était toujours aussi susceptible.

"Je ne sais pas, j'ai vraiment –"

"Eren." Sa voix était sérieuse et autoritaire, parce que Mikasa savait toujours quand il mentait. Outre son langage du corps, il avait une voix qu'il réservait pour les mensonges. À l'autre bout du fil, Eren soupira profondément, et au bout de quelques secondes, fut sûr qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire.

"D'accord."

Dans un souffle, Mikasa lui murmura une heure et une adresse, sans même vérifier si Eren s'en souvenait. De toute façon, il ne se déplaçait plus sans son téléphone, et Dieu merci l'option GPS était intégrée aux applications. Armin avait encore une journée remplie de cours et même si lorsqu'il avait une pause, il préférait la passer à travailler davantage. Déprimant.

Eren laissa un grognement frustré emplir la pièce après avoir jeté son téléphone au bout du lit (qui rebondit dangereusement près du bord), et il tenta vainement de faire taire l'horrible nervosité qui naissait en lui. Il allait devoir rencontrer Jean pour la première fois – pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. Les traits de cette tête de cheval étaient encore assez nets, et il n'aurait pas pu oublier, même s'il l'avait voulu, le ricanement puissant de ce type aux cheveux de sable.

* * *

Eren regarda au fond de son pot de glace et resta figé. Il ne voyait pas de la crème glacée couleur neige, mais du tissu humain, translucide et éclairé du dessous pour en observer les liens. Eren ne savait plus trop ce qui le rattachait à sa chair désormais. Son corps était le vestige de tout un accomplissement auquel il n'avait pas pris part et il communiquait avec lui dans la neutralité la plus ennuyeuse. La symbiose n'était plus qu'une enveloppe charnelle qui contenait son cœur vide et sa mémoire fatiguée.

"Eren ?"

L'intéressé releva la tête en direction de Mikasa, assise de l'autre côté de la table métallique, plissant péniblement la paupière de son oeil gauche pour contrer la lumière du soleil. Il ne pleuvait pas, pour une fois, et ils en avaient profité pour sortir. Curieusement, c'était elle qui en avait pris l'initiative, celle de le traîner dehors, et Jean à leurs côtés semblait pris dans la contemplation des passants. Les retrouvailles avec ce presque ami presque rival avaient été embarrassantes et silencieuses, puis les vieilles querelles étaient nées à nouveau. Éternelles. Tenaces. Mais même si Jean avait légèrement grandi, quelques centimètres à peine (comme si dépasser Eren ne suffisait pas…), il y avait quelque chose d'autre de différent. Au départ il mit ça sur le compte de sa stupidité naturelle (mensonge car Jean était plutôt intelligent, dans le fond), mais il n'en était plus sûr. Il y avait cette manière qu'il avait de faire glisser ses yeux sur lui comme s'il appréhendait de s'y attarder trop longtemps, et c'était troublant. Quoiqu'il en soit Mikasa ne parlait pas, comme toujours, et Eren maudit en silence l'absence d'Armin. Alors qu'on tentait de lui montrer que ses amis n'avaient pas changé, il redécouvrait ces personnes comme pour la première fois et un malaise anonyme s'était logé dans le fond de son estomac. Ici n'était pas sa place; sous le soleil, dans le vacarme humain, à côté de tous ces gens.

Eren donna un coup de cuillère dans le trou de sa glace pour en couvrir le fond. L'étrange vision se dissipa et il leva les yeux vers la brune.

"Je te demandais si tu avais parlé à Armin depuis hier."

Il était difficile d'ignorer la question sous-entendue et aux souvenirs de ce qu'il cachait encore à sa meilleure amie, son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine. La sensation était désagréable, presque pénible, et pourtant, il était rassuré de la savoir là. Elle devenait comme une habitude, et quelque part, il y prenait goût. Tout comme l'horrible noeud dans son ventre, qui l'empêcha d'ailleurs de finir sa glace, au risque de tout vomir sur la table (et une bonne partie sur Jean, ce qui ne l'aurait pas totalement dérangé). Il se remémora la voix grave de Levi, la couleur de ses yeux et toutes les émotions qu'il y avait vues passer, celles qui manquaient, et celles qu'il aurait aimé y voir. Sa rencontre avec Levi n'était pas quelque chose que Mikasa prendrait bien, et dans le pire des cas, même si cela déplaisait aussi à Armin, il savait que le blond ne le lui dirait pas. Armin était comme ça.

"Non." Il accompagna ses dires d'un vague hochement de tête et il remercia Dieu que Jean ne s'imisce pas dans leur conversation pour demander pourquoi.

"Il finit tard, ce soir."

"Je sais."

Bravo, Eren. Le silence : 1. Eren : 0. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait l'humeur parfaite et sa capacité à tenir une conversation avait soudainement disparu. Au moins, il n'ouvrait pas la bouche pour dire des bêtises, c'était déjà ça.

Mikasa soupira bruyamment et il leva une nouvelle fois la tête vers elle. Jean avait toujours l'air profondément captivé par les passants (et irrité, aussi). Comme toujours.

"Si tu veux qu'on en parle –"

"Pas besoin," la coupa Eren. Il n'avait pas besoin que Jean ne s'en mêle ni que le morceau ne soit lâché. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça du tout. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'en parler – avec Armin, peut-être ; il avait tant de choses à lui demander (comme pourquoi l'avoir amené là-bas si Levi était censé être mort à ses yeux, ou pourquoi personne ne l'avait jusqu'ici mis au courant), et tant de choses à lui raconter. Il savait qu'il comprendrait. Ou, du moins, qu'il essayerait.

"Eren –"

"Je t'ai dit que ça allait," répliqua Eren derechef.

Mikasa se renfrogna dans la seconde et il hésita à lui glisser un "désolé" amical, ce genre de semi-excuse qu'ils avaient l'habitude de se faire quand ils poussaient le bouchon trop loin. Mais cette fois-ci, peu importe combien il voulait, rien ne bassa la barrière de ses lèvres. Elles étaient scellées. C'était peut-être la fierté qui avait pris le dessus, ou peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'il n'avait plus qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui.

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'il était dehors avec eux et au final, il n'avait même pas aimé la glace. Eren aimait les glaces. Mais Eren n'avait pas faim. Pas depuis qu'il avait ce drôle de sentiment dans son ventre, qui l'empêchait même de penser correctement. Il ne restait plus que les traits uniques de Levi et ce que ce dernier lui avait conté dans le silence de la nuit.

"J'y vais," glissa-t-il dans un soupir en s'extirpant de sa chaise.

"Déjà ?" s'écria presque Mikasa, et une lueur désapprobatrice brillait dans ses yeux.

Eren fit mine d'acquiescer et nota que Jean avait finalement reporté son attention sur eux. À l'instant, il venait de surprendre la tête de cheval le regarder en silence. Le malaise grandit et il sut qu'il devait partir tout de suite. Il tenait à ses amis, vraiment, même Kirschtein, il fallait l'admettre. Mais il n'avait pas la force de faire semblant pour le moment. Il lui fallait du temps, et du temps, il en manquait cruellement, car on ne cessait de le forcer à être lui-même.

En fin de compte, le seul qui ne lui avait rien demandé, c'était Levi. Et pour ça, il lui en était mille fois reconnaissant. Il trouva singulier de se sentir plus proche de cet inconnu total que des amis dont il se souvenait encore, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur les détails. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit, et bonne ou mauvaise, il avait l'intention de la réaliser.

Il poussa sa chaise et échangea quelques paroles taquines avec Jean, avant de se tourner vers Mikasa qui, toujours assise, fronçait les sourcils comme si Eren s'apprêtait à se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il ne s'agissait que de rentrer chez lui tout seul, après tout. Et il fallait bien qu'il s'y habitue, non ? Eren réprima l'envie de lui dire que ça irait, et se contenta de lui sourire tendrement avec un "on s'appelle ce soir" familier.

Eren leur tourna le dos après avoir laissé l'argent sur la table pour payer la glace qu'il n'avait pas terminée, et disparut entre plusieurs corps anonymes. La foule le mettait mal à l'aise, il ne se sentait pas à sa place, mais si c'était la seule porte de sortie alors il la prendrait. Il marcha, marcha encore, sans trop savoir combien de temps exactement (et l'idée de mettre ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles ne lui vint même pas, quel idiot), tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il voulait arriver à destination.

Et il le fit.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta devant la vitrine maintenant familière d'un certain magasin. Il voyait quelques silhouettes à l'intérieur, certains se penchaient pour fouiller les bacs de vieux disques, d'autres déambulaient entre les rayons, et une, particulière, semblait ranger un bac au fond de la salle. D'ici, il ne voyait que son dos et sa chevelure noire, mais l'angle était exactement le même que sur la photo, et il sentit son coeur battre un peu plus vite. Alors, ça faisait ça, de le voir de dos ? Bon sang.

Il prit une grande inspiration, prépara maladroitement quelques mots de salutations avant d'abandonner (il savait de toute façon qu'il improviserait au final), et quand sa main se posa sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte, il sut qu'il était trop tard. Qu'il était dedans jusqu'au cou et qu'il n'avait même pas envie d'essayer d'en sortir.

Il était déjà tard, le soleil commençait à fuir à l'horizon, et il n'était plus qu'une question de dizaines de minutes avant que l'obscurité bordée par les lampadaires n'engloutisse les rues. Il lui faudrait sûrement plus qu'un GPS. Tant pis. Il s'en était bien tiré l'autre soir, non ?

Arrivé à moins d'un mètre de son dos, Eren baissa les yeux et comprit qu'improviser n'allait pas être aussi simple. De toute évidence, Levi était trop concentré pour l'avoir entendu rentrer et toussoter était trop cliché. Il hésita à poser sa main sur son épaule et déglutit à cette idée. Finalement, il opta pour quelques mots innocents.

"Hm – salut."

Peut mieux faire.

Levi se retourna, non, d'abord, il lui jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, les mains toujours manipulant les disques dans le bac qui lui faisait face, et quand son visage s'éclaira d'une lueur nouvelle, il abandonna son activité silencieuse pour faire face à Eren. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'autorisa un vague sourire. Mais Eren n'avait pas besoin de cette preuve pour savoir qu'il était le bienvenu ici; il suffisait de regarder dans ses yeux.

S'en rendre compte ne fut pas sans conséquences – une vague de chaleur monta en lui et il s'y noya, le souffle coupé.

"Je, hm –" chercha Eren en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, conscient qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots. Pire encore, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas envie de partir, en tout cas pas maintenant qu'il avait croisé ces yeux.

"Salut," le coupa finalement Levi comme pour le détendre.

Eren cessa automatiquement son manège nerveux et releva les yeux vers lui, et aussitôt, sa main glissa de sa nuque pour retomber dans le vide. Et Eren se mit à sourire. Un sourire stupide et béat, mais c'était sa marque de fabrique après tout.

En quelques secondes, son cerveau passa en revue tout ce qu'il pourrait lui demander. Il avait déjà son numéro de téléphone (d'ailleurs quel imbécile, il aurait très bien pu s'en servir au lieu de bafouiller comme un idiot), et de toute évidence, il était déjà sur place. Lui proposer un café ? il était encore en service, quelle idée. Mais quand même…

"Est-ce que tu –" et zut. Sa langue se colla dans sa bouche et il regarda le sol à nouveau. "Est – tu – hm," il aurait fallu couper court à ce désastre maintenant, et Levi en eut la bonne idée, un sourire amusé (moqueur, même) aux lèvres.

"Je finis mon service à 19h."

Eren eut un de ces sourires-là, à nouveau, et il sentit des papillons lui chatouiller les entrailles. Bordel, ça n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout, mais il n'était plus en mesure de s'en empêcher, et plus il plongeait ses yeux d'enfant dans ceux de Levi, profonds et dangereux, plus il s'y perdait en toute conscience.

Ce fut au tour de Levi d'avoir un sourire en coin, et il tendit son avant-bras devant lui pour découvrir sa montre de sa manche de chemise. Il baissa les yeux pour lire l'heure, l'espace de quelques secondes, et Eren nota qu'il avait un fin trait d'eyeliner au-dessus des cils.

"C'est-à-dire dans sept minutes."

Sa voix avait du mal à contenir son contentement, comme si le fait même de s'en rendre compte rendait tout absolument merveilleux. Mais cela signifiait qu'il pouvait aller dehors, qu'il pouvait prendre un café avec Eren, et ça voulait tout dire. Il lui fit signe d'attendre là et se pencha pour récupérer un carton posé dans l'allée. Et son dos disparut entre les rayons. Il le vit parler avec un type blond, avec une minuscule queue de cheval à l'arrière du crâne, et deux épaisses mèches dorées de chaque côté de son front. Il avait l'air amical, mais peu importe combien Eren essayait, il ne se souvenait pas de lui.

Levi disparut derrière la même porte que la première fois et après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à son téléphone – 18h54 – il décida de vagabonder dans les disques à son tour. Comme Levi le lui avait dit, il vendait bien de tout sauf du classique et de la country, et il semblait avoir un goût prononcé pour les classiques du siècle passé. Quand il tomba sur un disque d'Elvis Presley, un sourire volatile passa sur son visage et il sentit son coeur se réchauffer. Il passa d'un rayon à l'autre, laissant le bout de ses doigts traîner le long des bacs, et parfois, il s'arrêterait pour regarder dans l'un d'eux. Ben King, Frank Sinatra, Amy Winehouse; il était difficile de nier que Levi avait un penchant pour le jazz, le blues, et toutes sortes de musiques qui s'y rapprochaient. Il se remémora en silence ce qu'il lui avait raconté la veille et, perdu dans son propre souvenir, ne vit pas que Levi le regardait de l'autre côté du bac.

"On rêvasse ?"

Eren manqua de sursauter et leva brusquement la tête en sa direction. Mais la surprise laissa place à la satisfaction de retrouver Levi, et quelque part, il n'arrivait plus à le voir comme un étranger. Il l'avait rencontré pendant ce laps de temps qu'il lui manquait encore, mais pourtant, il semblait en savoir plus sur lui que le reste de ses amis réunis. Levi fit le tour du bac et en attendant qu'il ne parvienne à destination, Eren eut une pensée singulière: s'il avait rencontré Levi sans qu'ils n'aient rien en commun, il aurait sûrement ressenti la même chose. Une fois qu'on avait goûté à la couleur de ses yeux et aux vibrations dans sa voix, il était difficile de s'en détacher.

Levi avait enfilé une veste en jean avec une doublure en laine de mouton, par-dessus sa chemise en flanelle d'un vert fade encore ouverte qui donnait sur son t-shirt gris. Il s'habillait tellement simplement, et ça lui allait pourtant indéniablement bien. Levi cria quelque chose au type derrière le comptoir et après un vague geste de la main, plongea ses poings dans ses poches. Eren tira nerveusement sur le bout de son sweatshirt et fit volte face pour marcher en direction de la porte.

Ce n'est qu'en sortant du magasin qu'il réalisa combien ce dernier avait une odeur particulière.

"Alors ?" fit Levi, et Eren, après avoir descendu les marches, se retourna vers lui. "Qu'est-ce que tu prévois ?"

Son visage ne laissait rien paraître mais sa voix était assez légère pour le convaincre qu'il en avait envie. Alors Eren prit un peu d'assurance (il en était bien obligé) et s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Un café ?"

Levi hocha doucement la tête et ils se mirent à marcher doucement. C'était Levi qui menait la marche, d'un pas calme et lent, mais d'une manière telle qu'Eren sentait qu'il avait une direction en tête. C'était la seule idée qu'il avait eue mais ça ne semblait pas lui déplaire, autrement, Levi l'aurait sûrement montré. Il n'était pas de ces gars à se forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, de toute évidence, que ce soit pour Eren ou pour quelqu'un d'autre – il n'était aucune exception.

Discrètement, Eren lui jeta un regard en coin et lorsque Levi fit de même, il sentit son coeur bondir contre sa poitrine. C'était toujours la même chose, la même sensation, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'y habituer. Ses joues se mirent à rougir dans le silence et il lutta pour retenir un sourire nerveux, ce genre de sourire que vous ne contrôlez pas et qui vous rend euphorique; voire fou, peut-être même.

Ils ne dirent rien, mais le silence n'était pas lourd ni incomfortable, il était reposant. Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, le soleil s'était éclipsé et les rayons chauds du soleil s'étaient volés, eux aussi. La fraîcheur du soir vint les saluer et Eren se félicita d'avoir opté pour un sweatshirt (même si ce choix était plus dû à de la paresse qu'à du génie). Levi sembla ralentir le pas devant une enseigne mais Eren, trop ailleurs, ne le remarqua pas. Ce n'est que lorsque la main forte de Levi enserra son bras pour le tirer vers lui qu'il sembla se réveiller. Il paniqua l'espace d'un seconde, tituba légèrement mais Levi le soutenait toujours, et avec lui à sa suite, il entra à l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être un café. Il y avait plusieurs tables, mais l'on pouvait aussi prendre à emporter.

À en juger par le nombre de clients (très peu), cependant, Levi décida de les boire sur place. Inutile d'aller dans le froid pour rien. Les joues d'Eren étaient toutes roses, et Levi haussa un sourcil moqueur en le remarquant, tout en s'avançant vers le comptoir pour commander leurs cafés. Il commanda un café pour lui et un chocolat chaud pour Eren, sans que celui-là n'ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, et il sentit un sourire inconscient étirer ses lèvres. Alors, Levi le connaissait bien.

Eren haussa ses sourcils à son tour, troublé, mais Levi ne lui glissa pas un mot; à la place, il se tourna vers l'employée, de l'autre côté du comptoir, et commanda leurs boissons. Eren ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la serveuse évitait soigneusement de le regarder et lorsque Levi ajouta un "s'il te plaît" léger à la commande, il se froissa définitivement. Tutoyait-il toutes les serveuses du coin ?

Ils patientèrent une bonne minute et la serveuse – Eren lut le nom "Petra" sur son badge – revint avec leurs cafés. Elle les posa sur le comptoir, et comme Levi avait déjà payé le tout, il les attrapa de ses deux mains et esquissa un bref geste de la tête pour la saluer.

"Bonnes boissons !" chantonna Petra, mais Eren sentit dans sa voix tout le malaise du monde.

Comme Levi s'était déjà détourné pour s'avancer vers une table contre la vitrine, Eren revint à sa hauteur et, sourcils froncés, chuchota autant qu'il en était capable.

"Tu la connais ?"

Levi fit quelque chose d'imperceptible, comme un léger soupir, mais ça n'était pas de l'agacement. Pas vraiment.

"Elle _nous _connaît."

Eren se figea dans son mouvement et regarda Levi se glisser sur sa banquette. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il lui fit signe de l'imiter qu'il s'exécuta, prudemment, comme si chaque geste pouvait le conduire au mauvais endroit. Il ne comprenait pas.

"Comment est-ce qu'elle me connaît ? Et toi alors ?"

"On venait souvent ici tous les deux."

Un silence lui répondit, et quelque chose s'éveilla en Eren.

"Oh."

Levi leva les yeux vers lui et il reconnut la même lueur qu'en arrivant dans la boutique. Levi était content de l'avoir ici, il le sentait, il le savait, et il était tout aussi content de lui accorder sa présence. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas – les choses étaient déjà assez troublantes et sa mémoire n'était même pas en voie de revenir. Mais il voyait en Levi plus qu'une personne de son passé; c'était quelqu'un qui avait su le ramener dans le présent sans qu'il se sente étranger, et quelque part, c'était avec lui qu'il se reconnaissait. Bien sûr, tout ça, il le gardait pour lui. On l'aurait pris pour un fou s'il l'avait confié à quelqu'un.

"Alors," fit Levi une nouvelle fois. "Pourquoi ce café ?"

Levi aurait pu boire son café comme tout le monde, mais au lieu de cela, il planta une paille dans la boisson et la porta à ses lèvres avec toute l'innocence d'un adolescent. Ça et le rouge qui lui venait aux joues à l'idée de ne pas savoir quoi lui répondre, c'était suffisant pour achever Eren. Il baissa les yeux en essayant (en vain) de réprimer un sourire puéril. Il rougissait à vue d'oeil et Levi ne le quittait pas des yeux, buvant tranquillement son café avec sa paille comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

"J'avais envie de te voir," souffla-t-il assez fort pour qu'il l'entende, mais sa voix refusait de prendre un ton normal. Il sonnait… aigu.

C'est à cet instant que Levi éclata de rire. Juste deux, trois petites secondes, mais ce son suffit à lui faire relever les yeux et lorsqu'il le fit, une lumière brillait dans ses yeux. Il avait chaud, et soudainement, l'idée du café lui sembla mauvaise. Il aurait dû commander un verre rempli de glaçons à la place, mais le mal était fait. Et Levi continuait de l'observer sans avoir la moindre idée de l'effet que ses yeux avaient sur lui.

"Moi aussi, gamin," ricana Levi avant de boire une gorgée à l'aide sa paille. "Moi aussi."

Il ne savait pas où ils allaient comme ça, mais tant que Levi était là et qu'il souriait, tout irait bien. Alors Eren se contenta de sourire à son tour, et il sentit déjà une légère douleur au niveau de ses joues. S'il n'arrêtait pas ça tout de suite il ne pourrait plus sourire le lendemain. Il repoussa l'envie nerveuse de se frotter les fossettes et finalement, se força à prendre son café dans ses mains. Le contact avec le liquide chaud était agréable, mais il sentait déjà une pellicule de transpiration se former en haut de son front. Il était tellement pathétique.

"Cette journée ne finit pas si mal que ça, finalement."

Levi ne souriait pas mais ses mots disaient tout. Eren ne parvint même pas à calmer les battements effrénés de son coeur dans sa cage thoracique. Mince, il était foutu.

"Pareil pour moi."

À ce rythme-là, si aucun d'eux ne mettait le doigt sur une vraie conversation, ils étaient partis pour passer une heure à s'échanger des coups d'oeils discrets, des sourires camouflés et des mots sans importance. Enfin, presque sans importance.

"J'ai passé l'après-midi avec Mikasa et Jean." À l'entente de ces prénoms, il vit Levi réagir, et il sut qu'il lui en avait déjà parlé. Peu importe quand. Il avait peut-être même déjà rencontré Jean, qui sait. "Et puis, ta boutique était sur le chemin, alors…"

"Tu as bien fait." Levi poussa un semi-soupir. "Erd et moi avons eu des clients toute la journée et je pense que j'aurais fini par t'appeler de toute façon."

Cette pensée résonna dans sa tête pendant quelques instants. Levi pensait à l'appeler ? Ce type était trop honnête pour mentir, il était même assez brutal à des moments, alors aucune chance qu'il ne bluffe. Il le pensait. Eren rougit de plus belle.

Il avait l'impression que ce jour était le début d'une nouvelle vie. Meilleure, il ne pouvait le dire, mais elle n'avait pas l'air si mal.

Eren avait sa paume posée sur la table, et quand il baissa les yeux, il remarqua que la sienne était à peine plus loin. Ils se touchaient presque; et sans pouvoir l'expliquer, il savait que Levi se retenait d'aller plus loin. Il aurait pu faire courir ses doigts sur la table jusqu'à toucher sa peau, mais il ne le faisait pas. Et quand il releva ses yeux vers Levi, il le vit regarder ailleurs, comme si s'en empêcher était quelque chose qui le ramenait irrémédiablement à des souvenirs qu'il aurait voulu, lui aussi, oublier. Il se demanda à quoi il pensait, et l'idée que ce soit la culpabilité qui le retienne lui fit mal au coeur.

Alors il fit ce qu'il avait à faire, et le bout de ses doigts touchèrent les siens. Instantanément, Levi tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, et ses sourcils froncès dominaient deux prunelles perçantes et dangereuses; mais en elle, aucune agressivité. Il y avait quelque chose d'un peu hostile, mais c'était plus dû à la surprise qu'autre chose. Et quand finalement, Levi regarda leurs mains timidement superposées (à peine, d'ailleurs; Eren n'avait posé qu'une seule phalange sur le dos de sa main), il sembla se détendre naturellement. Le soulagement qu'Eren ressentit était sans fin, et son coeur battait si vite qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire.

_Cool Kids _d'Echosmith passa en fond à la radio, et Eren se laissa guider au rythme de la musique, calquant ses battements de coeur sur la mélodie entraînante qui l'aurait presque reposé si, soudainement, Levi n'avait pas retiré sa main de dessous la sienne pour attraper ses doigts. Ils les entrelacèrent sans rien dire et Eren regarda ce spectacle silencieux. Il n'y avait presque aucun bruit dans le café, et il aurait mis sa main à parier que Petra les observait de derrière son comptoir. Elle souriait peut-être. Visiblement tout le monde semblait être au courant de son accident, et il se sentait comme si tout le monde en savait plus que lui. Mais ça ne comptait plus désormais.

Au bout d'un moment, il écata de rire, et Levi se retint de partir avec lui. La manière qu'il avait de crisper sa mâchoire pour retenir un rire à son tour le trahissait.

"Quoi ?"

Eren continua de rire, incapable de s'arrêter, et chaque fois qu'il pensait pouvoir lui donner une réponse, sa poitrine se secouait encore d'un rire vivant. Mais Levi souriait doucement. C'était à peine visible, mais c'était là. Il y avait trois jours, il aurait donné son âme au diable pour l'entendre rire une nouvelle fois, et le voilà qui lui offrait tout, juste pour lui.

Comme avant.

"Idiot," marmonna Levi à voix basse, mais Eren eut le temps de voir les coins de sa bouche s'élever l'espace d'un instant.

Il se tut, mais un sourire satisfait demeurait sur son visage, figé dans le décor. Il se sentait bien.

"Levi."

Levi leva les yeux vers lui, alerte, et il ne souriait plus.

"Merci pour le café. Enfin, le chocolat."

Eren éclata de rire derechef, sentant la nervosité faire marche arrière à mesure que ses éclats de rire retentissaient autour d'eux, les englobant comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'eux au monde. Levi secoua doucement la tête et de la même manière qu'il l'avait traité d'idiot, il marmonna quelques mots.

"Tais-toi, gamin."

Les lèvres d'Eren formaient une courbe attachante et innocente, et Levi avait tout le mal du monde à ne pas laisser ses yeux s'y attarder. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se taise, mais ça, Eren le savait – c'était pour ça qu'il le souriait. Il ne se souvenait pas de lui, et pourtant, il avait déjà tout compris. Il avait déjà compris ses sourires et ses murmures grognons, il avait compris ses silences et ses ricanements. C'était presque comme si rien n'avait changé.

Sauf que ces lèvres ne lui appartenaient plus, ni cette peau dorée, bien plus dorée que la plupart des gens, celle sur laquelle il aimait poser ses lèvres autant que les occasions le lui permettaient. Ses épaules. Son dos. Son torse. Ses avant-bras ou sa mâchoire. Tout était un cadeau et il le prenait sans hésiter. Et désormais, il n'avait plus le droit de prendre ses libertés, car tout n'était plus si facile. Il allait devoir travailler dur pour y avoir droit à nouveau, et cette pensée était aussi douloureuse qu'elle n'était plaisante.

Eren était un gamin intelligent qui avait toujours pris les mauvaises décisions. Et Levi avait toujours veillé à faire en sorte qu'il fasse les bonnes, regardant derrière lui s'il le fallait. La seule erreur qu'Eren avait commise jusqu'ici, c'était lui. C'était tomber amoureux de Levi, sans aucune raison, sans aucun but, ni aucune motivation. Juste parce que c'était ainsi qu'Eren avait décidé de gâcher sa jeune vie. Levi sentit la culpabilité lui geler les membres, mais aussi vite qu'elle vint, elle s'en alla derechef. Il n'avait pas l'intention de baisser les bras.

Ce type lui souriait ouvertement et il avait rassemblé tout son courage pour passer la porte de son magasin. Il était hors de question de prendre peur et de le laisser là, derrière lui, comme s'il ne comptait pas. Parce que c'était un mensonge: Eren comptait, et bien plus que la Terre entière réunie. Levi avait envie de l'embrasser, de le traîner dans un coin sombre pour l'entendre gémir, mais il savait qu'on lui avait retiré ce droit depuis déjà un moment. C'était pénible – de ne plus avoir accès à ces lèvres innocentes, à cette peau parfaite. Encore, presque parfaite.

Levi tendit son bras libre au-dessus de la table et, le visage soudainement sérieux, posa sa paume sur sa joue. En partant du coin de son oeil gauche jusqu'à l'endroit où sa mâchoire et son oreille se rejoignaient, il y avait une ligne en relief, là où la peau s'était fendue. Il aurait pu devenir aveugle de cet oeil, si les choses avaient été plus injustes encore. Mais il était passé à côté in extremis et pourtant, sa peau sans défaut avoir été abîmée par sa faute. Du bout des doigts, il caressa la plaie qui n'était pas encore tout à fait guérie, et ses yeux se voilèrent de nostalgie. Il avait mal au coeur, mais pas parce qu'Eren était là. Il avait mal au coeur parce que c'était lui qui avait fait tout ça. Qui lui avait enlevé ses propres souvenirs, qui l'avait blessé.

Ses doigts allèrent se loger sous ses mèches brunes et il souleva l'épaisse chevelure pour dévoiler ses tempes. Sur la tempe gauche, il y avait une coupure profonde dépourvue de pansement, et Levi laissa le bout de ses doigts caresser sa blessure en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Mais Eren ne cillait pas, et il se contentait d'observer Levi avec de grands yeux, attentif à chacun des mots qu'il pourrait dire, chacun des gestes qu'il pourrait faire.

"Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?" lâcha Levi tout bas, mais assez fort pour qu'Eren l'entende.

Il s'apprêtait à retirer sa main, et déjà ses doigts glissaient le long de sa peau pour retrouver leur chemin de l'autre côté de la table. Mais quelque chose le retint et il écarquilla les yeux quand la paume d'Eren tint la sienne fermement posée contre sa joue.

"Hier tu m'as dit quelque chose, pas vrai ? Tu m'as dit que tu refusais que je me sente responsable pour ce qui s'était passé. Que c'était ta faute." Il fit une pause, et Levi fronça les sourcils sans parvenir à voir où il voulait en venir. "Tu avais tort."

Levi s'apprêta à protester mais il le coupa vivement.

"Moi, je refuse que tu te sentes responsable pour ce qui est arrivé." Et sur ces mots, il bougea légèrement ses doigts de manière à les caler dans le creux des siens, et d'un commun accord, ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts. C'était comme s'ils avaient été créés pour finir ainsi; comme s'ils étaient deux pièces de puzzle qui s'emboîtaient parfaitement l'une avec l'autre.

Une seconde, Levi ferma les yeux, mais il ne souriait pas. Il semblait en proie à une réflexion pénible, et Eren le laissa faire. Finalement, au bout d'une minute, Levi se détacha de son emprise et ramena sa main sur la table. Il défit aussi le lien de leurs autres mains et joua silencieusement avec sa paille.

"On devrait rentrer; il est tard."

Eren ne protesta pas, cette fois, car sa voix semblait sans appel. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir agi correctement, quelque part, il avait peur d'avoir fait une bêtise. Mais c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière et il hocha la tête.

Sur le chemin du retour, Eren emporta son chocolat, celui qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de boire lorsqu'ils étaient assis. De temps en temps, il ralentissait l'allure pour boire une gorgée, et il se félicita de l'avoir emmené, car le silence entre eux n'était plus aussi confortable qu'avant. Quelque chose d'amer coulait dans sa gorge et le goût sucré du chocolat chaud ne suffisait pas à le faire disparaître.

Ils étaient arrivés devant l'immeuble d'Eren et maintenant, il ressentait un léger voile de panique, parce qu'il refusait de laisser Levi s'en aller de cette manière. Il refusait de le laisser rentrer chez lui sans un mot, comme si tous ses efforts avaient été inutiles. La culpabilité de Levi n'avait pas lieu d'être et il aurait aimé le lui crier, mais sa gorge ne produisait plus aucun son. Il était muet. Et dans quelques secondes à peine, Levi serait loin. Son coeur se serra.

"Bon," fit Levi, d'une voix si sombre qu'il en eut mal au coeur.

Ils étaient devant la semi-entrée de l'immeuble, devant toutes les boîtes aux lettres, et d'ici, Eren pouvait voir la sienne. Il tenait toujours sa boisson dans la main droite, mais il ne restait plus qu'un fond et la chaleur s'était de toute façon envolée. Il ne restait plus que la fraîcheur de la soirée et la froideur nouvelle de Levi. Il se demanda s'il était comme ça avec tout le monde, et quelque part, il était presque persuadé que oui. La relation qu'il avait avec lui était donc privilégiée et il aurait dû la manipuler avec plus de prudence. Pourtant, il restait certain qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur. Levi avait simplement… reculé.

"Bonne nuit, Eren."

Alors, ce n'était plus gamin ? Levi se retourna et commença à marcher, mais Eren, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Il était silencieux et immobile devant les portes de l'immeuble, tenant tristement sa boisson déjà vide dans sa main, et l'autre dans sa poche. Eren avait perdu son sourire depuis un moment déjà, et la douleur dans sa poitrine s'amplifiait en silence à mesure que Levi s'éloignait.

Puis, sans prévenir, il s'arrêta et Eren l'observa s'immobiliser dans la nuit. Il se retourna doucement, lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et sortit ses mains de ses poches. Ses paumes devaient être chaudes, à force de rester dans cet abri en laine. Eren se souvint de leur douceur et sa gorge se serra.

"Fais chier !" lança Levi, plus fort que d'habitude, mais Eren n'était pas sûr qu'il s'adresse à lui.

Et sans plus attendre, Levi fondit sur lui d'un pas déterminé, et les quelques mètres qui les séparaient s'effacèrent en l'espace d'une seconde. L'instant d'après, un "ploc" sonore marquait le moment où Eren avait subitement lâché sa boisson et que le gobelet en plastique roulait par terre, et avec autant de délicatesse que de brutalité, Eren se retrouva plaqué contre la porte de l'immeuble. Encore heureux qu'elle comportait un code, car il ne voulait pas basculer en arrière si la porte s'ouvrait. Mais il était tard, il n'y avait personne à l'horizon, et ils étaient définitivement seuls.

Le visage de Levi était encore plus proche que la nuit dernière, quand il avait empoigné sa mâchoire pour lui confier ses pensées. Mais cette fois, ses deux paumes étaient plaquées de part et d'autre de son visage, à même le verre de la porte, et Eren respirait bruyamment. Sa proximité était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore assimilé, et pourtant, ça ne le dérangeait pas non plus.

Alors il baissa les yeux jusqu'aux lèvres de Levi et quand ce dernier murmura quelques mots, peinant à articulier, il n'écoutait déjà plus que d'une oreille.

"Est-ce… est-ce que tu… m'autorises…" il ne finit par sa phrase, et quelque part, sa question se termina là. Il était difficile de ne pas voir où il voulait en venir de toute façon.

Eren se pencha doucement, juste un peu, juste assez pour lui donner le feu vert. Levi n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et chercha ses lèvres dans la pénombre, et lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent, leurs deux coeurs battaient à l'unisson, tous les deux aussi fous l'un que l'autre. Oui, ils étaient fous. Mais peu importait.

Levi ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais Eren trouva le courage aveugle de lever ses deux mains pour attraper le visage de Levi entre elles. Ses pouces caressaient ses joues alors qu'il l'embrassait, et bordel, c'était si bon. L'espace de cet instant, il oublait tout. Il oubliait son accident, le visage de sa mère à son réveil, le froncement de sourcils désapprobateur de Mikasa, ou le regard fuyant d'Armin, ou encore le silence de son père et toutes ces nuits à se réveiller dans le silence, sans aucun souvenir de qui il était. Ce n'étaient que deux années. Mais ça suffisait à perdre une personne.

Eren se perdit dans leur baiser et leurs lèvres refusaient de se détacher l'une de l'autre, ne se relâchant que pour se retrouver aussitôt. L'une des mains d'Eren glissa jusqu'à ses cheveux sombres et il attrapa doucement une petite mèche pour maintenir sa tête proche de la sienne, refusant catégoriquement qu'il ne s'éloigne à nouveau; qu'il ne prenne peur. Au bout d'un moment, Levi laissa tomber ses mains et elles longèrent le verre avant de tomber dans le vide. Il les posa finalement sur la taille d'Eren, puis dans le creux de son dos, effleurant la surface confortable de son sweartshirt jusqu'à trouver l'endroit qu'il aimait tant, l'endroit même qu'Eren arquait inconsciemment pour se rapprocher de lui.

Il n'avait plus de souffle, mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Finalement, ils se figèrent l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils avaient vécu toute leur vie pour ne vivre que cet instant, et qu'enfin, tout prenait son sens. Eren vivait ça pour la première fois, mais pour Levi, c'était une rennaissance. Il en avait tant rêvé et ses yeux pleuraient presque. C'était tellement douloureux d'être amoureux de ce gamin. Leurs nez, leurs fronts se touchaient, s'appuyaient l'un contre l'autre, et aucun n'était décidé à laisser l'autre partir. Ils respiraient contre la bouche de l'autre, inspiraient l'air que l'autre expirait, et ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

La main qu'Eren avait logée dans les cheveux de Levi les caressa doucement, avec toute la tendresse dont il se savait capable, tandis que Levi resserra son emprise sur le creux de son dos, l'amenant un peu plus près encore si c'était seulement possible.

"Tu sais," murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, d'une voix presque étouffée, "ça ne t'as pas pris longtemps de tomber amoureux de moi la première fois. C'est arrivé tellement vite que ça m'a pris par surprise, moi aussi. Mais…" il fronça les sourcils, Eren le sentit. "Mais je me fiche du temps ou des efforts que ça prendra. Je jure que je n'arrêterai jamais d'essayer de te faire tomber amoureux de moi une seconde fois." Une pause, mais cette fois, Levi semblait comme délivré d'un poids. "Compris, gamin ?"

Eren sourit contre ses lèvres à l'entente de son surnom affectif. C'était tellement rassurant de le sentir revenir. Et même si ses lèvres étaient brûlantes, que son coeur battait à vive allure, si bien qu'il en était douloureux, et qu'il se sentait transpirer à chaque endroit capable de transpirer, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

Quelque part dans ses mots, Eren comprit que ça n'irait pas plus loin ce soir. Mais il avait goûté à ses lèvres et c'était suffisant. Il ne savait même pas qu'il en avait besoin; et pourtant, maintenant, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans. Doucement, avec toute la lenteur du monde, Levi se détacha de lui et Eren retint la déception qui pointait le bout de son nez. Il avait toujours été trop gourmand.

Leurs mains quittèrent le corps de l'autre et au bout de leur course, leurs doigts s'accrochèrent timidement.

"Bonne nuit."

Eren profita de son calme pour poser sa main libre sur sa joue et déposer un baiser léger au coin de ses lèvres.

"Ne me tente pas, sale gosse," marmonna Levi.

"Bonne nuit," chantonna Eren à son tour, le sourire aux lèvres.

Leurs doigts se délièrent et sa main quitta sa joue, et Eren se perdit quelque part entre l'euphorie de la sensation de ses lèvres contres les siennes et la douleur de leur absence à cet endroit précis. Il regarda Levi quand celui-là tourna le dos et fourra ses mains dans les poches de sa vieille veste, et descendit la marche pour reprendre sa route.

Eren resta debout ici, dans le silence de la nuit, durant une bonne minute au moins. Il savait que Mikasa avait dû lui téléphoner mais il n'avait pas la force de la rappeler. Quant à Armin, c'était une chose supplémentaire sur la liste des choses à lui dire. Il rit pour lui-même, fit volte face et tapa distraitement son code sur le clavier numérique. La lumière rouge passa au vert et un bruit indiqua l'ouverture de la porte. Eren la poussa doucement et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, mais une fois dans l'ascenseur, dans le couloir, même dans son appartement, ce sourire béat était toujours là.

Impossible à effacer.


End file.
